


"Let's get Wasted!"

by TheSatireWriter



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSatireWriter/pseuds/TheSatireWriter
Summary: Craig & Kelsey (Who are Aged-up) get absolutely wasted & have drunken sex with each-other... That's it
Relationships: Craig Williams/Kelsey Pokoly
Kudos: 4





	"Let's get Wasted!"

Craig opened the door with Kelsey wrapped in his arms. "C-Craig I never noticed how big your arms are~" She started rubbing herself against Him. "K-Kelsey~" She pressed their lips together and closed the front door of Craig's house.

"What do you say we get to work~" She pushed Him onto the couch "Y-You know Craig I've always wanted you~" She at on his lap facing him "Well then~" Craig smiled at Her as she unbuttoned his shirt you could smell it alcohol on their breath. She touched his chest "Sooo muscley!" They both goth their clothes off "Craig your so big~" She rubbed his member. Craig was blushing "why don't I give you a little something something?" 

She started to go down on him "I don't think I could fit this in my mouth~" She started jacking him-off "This feels good~ s-so nice~" Craig moaned "This is gonna feel even better~" Kelsey started sucking while using a bit of teeth "Ah~" Craig clenched the couch.

She kept going "This makes you feel real good doesn't it Craig~?" He was about bust in her mouth "K-Kelsey" it was already to late "Ack~!" She swallowed it all in one gulp. She got back up to his level and kissed him so he could taste his own Salty Spunk "you know Craig that wasn't half-bad I like your taste~"

They kissed "Now Kelsey you sure about this~" Craig placed himself instead of her "Mmm~" She started to bounce "Ah~! Ah~! Ah~!" She warped her arms around him "Craig~! Craig~!" Craig turned over so they would be laying down the long way with. 

Kelsey continued Craig placed his hands on her hips to help guide her "I-I Love you so much~!" Kelsey slammed down as hard as possible "You like it rough don't you Craigy~" she placed her hand in his face as she started to get kinda rough "I'm-" He busted inside of her "Ahhhh~" she laid on top of him "You filled me up real nicely~" 

She kissed him on the cheek "I like having our special night's you big goof" Craig was flustered "So do I..." Craig thought about something "Wait doesn't I mean your gonna get-" she shushed him "Don't worry I got my IUD" She covered them in a blanket "Good Night Craig" she smiled at him "Night Kelsey" he warped his arms around her so she could feel safe


End file.
